


Crack A Smile

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Stiles are patrolling together when things take a turn neither was expecting.





	Crack A Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autumn, who wanted “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/183324052173/fanfic-prompts) of prompts. And somehow this happened.

Theo doesn’t know how out of all people he got paired up with Stiles. It’s a simple patrol. They’re not likely to find anything. He easily could have handled it on his own. Something which he told Scott.

But Scott had insisted that he bring Stiles along.

_“You never know when danger is going to strike. It’s good to have backup.”_

What Theo doesn’t say is that Stiles’ idea of backing him up is probably pushing him into danger while he runs the other way. Probably laughing the whole time.

“Stupid meddling alpha werewolves,” Theo mutters.

He hears a snort and looks over to see Stiles smiling. When he notices Theo watching, he quickly hides it. But it’s too late. And Theo just doesn’t feel like letting it go.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “If we were in another universe I think we’d both want better company.”

Theo shrugs, “I don’t mind it.”

And it’s the truth. He doesn’t mind spending time with Stiles. It’s just that he knows Stiles would rather be anywhere else than with him.

“Yeah right,” Stiles says. “You’ve been glaring out the window since you got in. I’d hardly call that not minding spending time with me.”

“Or maybe it’s because I know that you’d rather be anywhere else than here in this car with me,” Theo retorts.

It’s quiet for a moment, the only loud the loud humming of the engine. Suddenly the jeep comes to a screeching halt. Theo’s hands shoot out on reflex, one landing on the dashboard, the other going across Stiles’ chest.

Theo takes a few deep breaths before turning to glare at me, “What the fuck, Stiles?”

He goes to pull his hand away, but Stiles bring his own hand up, and holds it in place. There’s a strange expression on his face as he looks over at Theo. “You know I don’t hate you, right?” When Theo doesn’t do anything other than stare, Stiles sighs. “Theo come on. It’s been years. You were a psychopathic asshole. I didn’t trust you. I’m over it. I thought you were too.”

“I didn’t know,” Theo says. “And you can’t blame me for that. You’re the one always groaning and complaining or glaring daggers at me whenever I enter the room.”

“It’s not because I hate you.”

“Then why?”

Stiles throws up his free hand in frustration, “Because I _like_ you.”

Theo blinks. Once. Twice. He pinches his leg hard, but nothing happens.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “This is really happening.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Theo says finally. “Why would you not want to be around me if you liked me?”

“Because it scared me,” Stiles admits. “I wasn’t expecting it. It kind of caught me by surprise. And at first I thought maybe I was just attracted to you, which I am. But then I realized there were actual feelings involved.”

“And you didn’t want them,” Theo says. The fact that Stiles has feelings for him, but hates the idea so much stings a bit. But Theo gets it. He can’t blame him for it. Theo tries to pull his hand away but Stiles holds on. He moves closer to Theo on the seat, and Theo sighs. “What do you want from me Stiles?”

“It’s not that I didn’t want them,” Stiles tells him. “It’s because you became another person that I care about. Someone that I can lose. I’ve already lost so much. I can’t lose you.”

Theo stares at him. He takes in his wide eyes, with a vulnerability in them that he doesn’t often show. He’s telling the truth.

Theo closes the short distance between them and kisses him. Stiles makes a noise of surprise and flails for a moment, before his free hand lands on Theo’s shoulder.

“I can’t lose you either,” Theo whispers.

Stiles lets out a shaky breath, “Is that going to be our I love you?”

“It could be,” Theo grins, brushing his nose with Stiles’. “Because I do.”

“I love you too,” Stiles tells him.

“I never said…”

“Yeah you did,” Stiles says, grinning wider. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

“What about the patrol?”

“We’ve been driving around for hours and there’s nothing,” Stiles tells him. “I think we’ll be fine. But if it makes you feel better…” He pulls out his phone and starts typing out a text, reading it off as he goes. “Scotty, finally getting into Theo’s pants. Someone else might need to patrol.”

Theo snorts, “You did not just send that.”

Stiles shows him the screen, and sure enough the words are there. “Oh I did.”

Theo takes the phone and puts it aside. He grabs Stiles hand and pulls him until he gets the point and crawls into his lap. Then they’re kissing again. Theo’s head swims as he’s surrounded by Stiles. His scent. The way he feels in his arms. The noises he makes that Theo chases with his tongue. It’s overwhelming, and he can’t seem to catch his breath, but he can’t get enough of it. He needs more.

He grabs one of Stiles’ hands and brings it down to the button on his jeans, “I believe you said something about getting into my pants.”

Stiles smirks, and pops the button open before moving to the zipper. “Oh I’m going to do much more than that.”

The “prove it” Theo has on the tip of his tongue dies in his throat when Stiles does just that. He pulls the zipper down slowly, and crawls off Theo long enough for him to get his jeans and boxer briefs pulled down. Then Stiles is on him again, kissing him hard and licking into his mouth. His hand finds Theo’s cock, and Theo moans. He’s imagined so many times what it would feel like to have Stiles’ hands on him, to feel those long and perfect fingers wrapped around him. The reality is better than anything he ever could have imagined.

“Your fucking hands,” Theo gasps. “They should be illegal.”

Stiles just chuckles lowly and strokes him harder. Theo’s hands move from his shoulders to his back to his hips, not able to settle anywhere. He throws his head back against the seat and Stiles takes it for an invitation to place biting kisses along his neck.

“You look so good like this,” Stiles tells him. He takes his earlobe between his teeth and Theo shivers. His hand speeds up where it’s still working over Theo’s cock, and Theo can feel his smirk against his skin when Theo moans. “Look at you just letting go. I bet you look gorgeous when you come. I can’t wait to see it.”

Theo wants to tell him he’s going to be seeing it soon, but his mouth seems to have forgotten how to actually form words. All he can do is moan and gasp as Stiles takes him apart. He moves his head and meets Stiles’ lips in a slow and deep kiss.

His orgasm takes him by surprise. One minute he’s kissing Stiles as Stiles hand moves over his dick, his thumb coming up to brush over the head. The next Theo is throwing his head back and cursing as he comes. He sits there, his eyes closed and his chest heaving as he comes down. He hears Stiles moan and opens his eyes to see him sucking his fingers into his mouth. His eyes meet Theo’s and he removes his fingers with a grin. Theo feels his cock give a valiant twitch and he sighs.

“You’re going to kill me,” he mutters.

Stiles laughs. He leans over him and kisses him. Theo’s hands trail down Stiles’ back and down to his ass. Stiles hums his pleasure and grinds down against him. Theo’s other hand moves to the button of Stiles’ pants and he prepares to open it.

They both jump when a loud knock sounds outside the door. Stiles curses. “It’s my dad,” he whispers.

Theo’s eyes move to the window, where the Sheriff is standing. He pales. He doesn’t have to worry about being arrested. He’s just going to be killed. Right here with his pants down, after having one of the best orgasms of his life.

Theo’s just grateful the man isn’t looking in at them. “If you could both make sure you’re clothed, I’d appreciate it. There are some things a father doesn’t need to see.”

Stiles lifts himself off Theo and helps him pull his pants back up. Theo expects him to crawl into the driver’s side, but he doesn’t. He just settles himself back on Theo’s lap, before reaching over to roll down the window.

“Hey Daddy-o, what brings you here at this time of night?”

The Sheriff sighs and turns his head to look at them. He looks pained. “I’d ask you the same thing, but I don’t think I want to know.”

Stiles just grins, “Probably not.”

“You’re lucky it was Jordan that called me and told me he saw your jeep parked on the side of the road,” the Sheriff tells them. “If anyone else would have saw you I’d have no choice but to bring you in. Though I am still tempted. It might teach you a lesson.”

“There’s no need for that, Sheriff,” Theo says, speaking for the first time. “I think we’ve all learned a valuable lesson tonight.”

Stiles grins, “Oh I definitely learned a few things alright.”

The Sheriff reaches up and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Jesus. Just get home, alright? And no more sex in your car on main roads.”

“Stick to back roads, got it,” Stiles says, giving a mock salute.

His father shakes his head, “I know better than to get roped into this conversation. You’re both adults. Be safe and try not to scar anyone else. Unfortunately it’s too late for me.”

He shakes his head and starts to walk off.

“Thanks Dad! Love you!” Stiles calls after him.

The man raises his hand in acknowledgement before getting into his car and driving off.

Stiles sighs and rests his forehead against Theo’s. “We should get home.”

“What about you?” Theo asks him. He can still feel how hard Stiles is in his jeans.

Stiles grins and trails his hand down Theo’s chest, “Oh, you can take care of me at my place all night. If you’re up for it.”

Theo kisses him hard, his hands resting on either side of Stiles’ neck. “Get us there fast.”

Stiles nods and scrambles off of Theo’s lap. He keeps glancing at Theo the whole drive back to his apartment. Theo grins. Maybe patrolling with Stiles isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
